Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 77
Suggestions Boy in the Graveyard vs. Ferrus Two boys who have unique obsessions. Both boys look up to an adult connected to the thing they obsess over (Boy:Dampé and Ferrus: Alfonzo). Both are always seen carrying their trusty tool (Boy: stick and Ferrus: camera) and spend their days patrolling (Boy: checking graves and Ferrus: patrolling the spirit tracks). --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : The best suggestion I have seen in a long time! Creative, makes sense AND is awesome. If this doesn't happen, I'm getting my bubblegum. Once I run out of bubblegum, it's time to kick ass. Then we'll see who's sorry! ...That being said, it's a free Internet and all that :) --AuronKaizer ''' 01:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Huh....you know, I like this. It feels like one of those fights I'd normally hate, but...I like it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Agree with AuronKaizer. It's real creative! --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Let's see where this goes. Portal-Kombat : : Fanboy fight!--MaloMart (talk) 21:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I honestly dont know what to say about this one Oni Link 21:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I sorta like this increase of Spirit Track characters in fights. Plus, it's a good concept Oddball 464 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hena vs. Old Wayfarer Two, um, fishers that enjoy fishing. They are each obsessed with one legendary fish in particular. And I didn't include the Pond Owner because he's boring.--MaloMart (talk) 06:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Connection seems uninteresting and somewhat strained to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Uhh... --AuronKaizer ''' 06:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright. Portal-Kombat : : The Pond owner is not boring first off. Second, this is so-so. The connections are there but they are relatively weak. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections seem weak Oddball 464 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gust Jar vs. Whirlwind Both are air related items found in a wood themed dungeon, also found in the first dungeon and the first item Link obtains in either game (aside from the Sword and Shield) Oni Link 16:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Nope. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Item vs. item fights are usually inherently boring simply because they're items, so they have to be pretty interesting to gain support. This one isn't. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, Xykeb just said exactly what I would have. --AuronKaizer ' 19:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like these items. Portal-Kombat : : maybe it's the lack of sleep but I'm thinking this could be fun --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, you're right on the money with the connections, but I'm not sure enough to go either way.--RH 18:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I really dislike Item v. Item fights Oddball 464 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker vs. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Okay, I know, this has been turned down alot, but no battle has taken place between two awesome games.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 01:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : If I could super oppose, I would. Not that it'll be needed based on how much this fight has been disliked in the past. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : This is illegal, you know. Portal-Kombat : : Need to create a "super oppose" template. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :SUPER' : What they said. I super oppose. Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :SUPER'' : Agree with all of you. Game battles aren't very good or original. Key words "turned down a lot" prove its not going to happen. Credit to Jedimasterlink for the "super oppose" thing. --'DekuStick' '' '' :ÜBER : NO GAME FIGHTS. Game fights are unoriginal and boring. Need I say anything else? Sorry, but game fights will never work...unless you count Water Temple vs. Zelda II. Note: I am aware that über can mean "about" or "over." Let me know if saying it was a bad idea, and if I should've just said SUPER oppose. --Sir Real :ULTRA : No!--MaloMart (talk) 00:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Nah. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :SUPREME : ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! Enough said. (Yes, I'm being smart and saying supreme oppose.) --Superpowered Mario (talk) 20:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :INFINITE : No. Simply no. (Hehe, try and top that) Oddball 464 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok in all honesty, this is getting really disrespectful. It stopped being new and unique after the first or second ""fill in the blank" Oppose". Next person who does it, is getting a short block. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :SUPER : I agree. --AuronKaizer ' 17:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) [[Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)|Gleeok (''Phantom Hourglass)]] vs. Trinexx Two reptilian bosses who use fire and ice to attack Link. --Sir Real 16:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a lot of great connections but I think it could make a great fight Oni Link 22:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Fun fire/ice bosses. Portal-Kombat : : Its pretty good. I've only faced Gleeok though. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Not interested in this right now, but not saying it's bad. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Not one of my favorite fights ever, but it's pretty good. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the idea but some part of me just says ummmm. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a very good fight, but I'm really rooting for Ferrus vs. Graveyard Boy this week. Suggest it in two weeks and you'll have my full support.--MaloMart (talk) 05:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : This is not very good. This reminds me of another suggestion of yours that wasn't very good but everyone supported so it ended up being the ToC last week..... At least this one is two bosses and not a boss vs. common enemy. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : You're getting me confused with someone else. I didn't make a suggestion last week, and the only other suggestion I've made was 2 weeks ago: Stallord vs. Skeldritch, which got a lot of opposition, since it wasn't a very balanced fight, since Stallord is way more popular than The Skeldritch Horror...extra points to you if you get that pun, but the points don't matter. I have no idea who you're talking about. Sir Real : : You are right, I got you mixed up with someone else. But I still don't like this fight very much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Just so you know, he said the ToC that happened last week, making the suggestion he is referring to one that was suggested two weeks ago (the same week you suggested Skeldritch vs. Stallord), which was Mothula vs. Stagnox. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know why, I just have mixed opinions about this fight Oddball 464 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Would be an interesting real life fight. I'm also a big fan of ALttP bosses.--RH 17:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Demon Train vs. Ghost Ship I actually thought of this right after my last mutant battle suggestion. But It's a battle of vehicles that were possessed by some evil monster.--RH 03:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Not very original. Not very interesting either in my opinion. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : This is pretty good. Its not the best one this week, but I actually think it is a pretty original idea. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like it. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : All I can say for this one is hmmm Oni Link 19:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one a lot. Portal-Kombat : : I find this to be a fairly interesting suggestion Oddball 464 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments